Pixiphene
by ferretgirl-1124
Summary: Beast Boy decides that Speedy and Aqualad need to loosen up. Slash. AqualadxSpeedy, RavenxBB.


Title: Pixiphene  
Author: ferretgirl1124  
Pairing: AqualadxSpeedy  
Warning: Yaoi, excess sugar, evil pranks  
Genre: Romance, humor  
Rating: PG-13

Summary: Beast Boy decides that Speedy and Aqualad need to loosen up.

**A/N:** Pixiphene is mine! Steal, and the ninja ferrets of d00m will find you! > Oh, and you can blame this on writing at 4:30 in the morning. xD

* * *

"So...you promise this won't kill me?" Garth stared at the drink in his hand suspiciously. He wouldn't have questioned it, but when Beast Boy walks up to you and your best friend and hands both of you drinks with a warning not to ask questions, you become wary.

"Hush!" Garfield said, grinning, "Remember, you can't ask questions."

Roy glared at the green boy and sniffed the drink, "I never agreed to that condition. Hell, I never agreed to this at all!"

Beast Boy sighed in exaggerated exasperation, "Come on you guys, don't you trust me?" They both looked at him, eyebrows arched and he scowled and crossed his arms, "Just try 'em! I promise they won't kill you. Not even a little bit, even if you guys do kinda deserve it now."

"Well..." Garth hesitated another few seconds, then took a sip. It tasted like soda but it was sweeter then usual, with a lingering, but not unpleasant aftertaste, "Hey, this is pretty good. What did you put in it?"

Garfield grinned and waited till Roy took a drink, then walked away, "Oh, nothing much. Just don't forget to drink all of that!" The boys exchanged nervous glances after he had left and stared at their drinks.

"So what do you think he put in here?" Roy said tersely, hesitantly taking another sip of the almost too sweet liquid.

"Well," The Atlantean said dryly, after another drink, "It doesn't smell like almonds. That's a good sign."

Roy looked at him, blinked, then looked at the drink, "Um...why is that good?"

"Because, arsenic smells like almonds." Garth drained the rest of it, then placed his glass on the table, frowning. The taste grew on you, but he seriously wanted to know what was in there, because he was beginning to feel a little woozy. He doubted Beast Boy had spiked their drinks, but if they did get drunk, Bumblebee would not be happy with them. Fortunately they were here as a vacation, just visiting their friends, but it would still be bad if there was an emergency and they were incapacitated.

The archer blinked, then eyed his drink nervously "I'd ask how you know that, but I don't really want to know."

Aqualad smirked, "Just drink up, Speedy. It's good for you."

"If I die, I'm blaming you." The redhead muttered then drained his glass and set it down, soon feeling what Aqualad did; lightheaded, a little confused, and giddy beyond belief, "What the hell...?"

Aqualad laughed and leaned back against the couch staring at the ceiling, "I don't know what he did, but this...is interesting."

Roy blinked and glanced at him thoughtfully, "Dude, we're hyper. Gar was just trying to mess with us!"

"Don't you ever stop whining?" Garth looked at the other boy, eyebrow arched and a small smirk tugging at his lips. He didn't understand why Speedy was upset; this was actually a really fun experience.

"No." The archer said stubbornly, flopping over on the couch and biting his lip to control a giggle. Guys did not giggle, and just because he was gay didn't mean he had to acknowledge or live up to any of the stereotypes. He hated stereotypes.

Garth laughed and poked him, "Roy, you need to enjoy life more."

"Um..." The redhead blinked his masked eyes "I'm getting lectures on enjoying myself from the guy who thinks talking to fish is fun pastime."

"Talking to fish is useful and entertaining!" The dark haired boy glared at him, then flopped onto his side, his head almost landing in Speedy's lap. The boy in question gaped down at him, face pale from the close call.

"Man, you don't react well to sugar, do ya?"

The Atlantean snorted "I don't react well? You're the one that's staring at me."

Roy went bright red, and attempting to defend himself with one of his trademark snappy comebacks, but was interrupted by Garth's laughter, "What are you laughing at, huh?"

"You." Garth's black eyes sparkled with amusement, "You really think I don't know, don't you?"

"Don't know about what...?" The archer shifted nervously and edged away from his friend. The other boy laughed again and rolled over then propped himself up on his elbows to look at Roy.

"You're gay." He smirked at the redhead's panicked expression, "Don't worry, the others don't know. But I know you better then they do."

Fear, worry, and even a small amount of anger were visible on Roy's face as he studied the other boy, "And? You think it's funny?"

"Nope. I think the fact that you think it's a secret is funny." Garth sat up more, pulling closer to the redhead with an almost predatory grin. Roy blinked and scooted back until he was stuck against the armrest.

"Garth? Garth? This is the sugar talking...don't do this!" He slouched down, eyes wide, as the Atlantean leaned over him.

"You're right, it is. But I always felt this way." He backed off slightly, not wanting to freak out Roy, but want to make sure that he knew it wasn't a joke, or an strange after affect of the drink.

"..." Roy blushed, then rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, "Seriously?"

Garth grinned and nodded, trying to ignore the ache in the back of his head that signaled that the buzz was dieing, and with it his only chance of being brave enough to approach Roy, "You really think I'd lie about something like this?"

"Nope." Another minute passed as Speedy accepted this fact, then a hand reached around to the back of Aqualad's neck as the archer pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

"Beast Boy?" The green boy looked up from the computer monitors, grinning, then went pale and tried to block the new arrivals view of what he had been doing. In an attempt to help his friend out, Garfield had locked him and Speedy in the room after drugging their soda with pixie sticks, just enough to make them hyper. Up until a second ago he had been watching through the security cameras to make sure all was going as planned. However, if she found out what he had been doing, he would probably be beaten for playing games.

"R-raven! What a pleasant surprise! Hey, you know, I'm hungry! Lets grab the others and go get pizza!"

The sorceress glared at him, then looked over his shoulder at the monitor. Much to his surprise, and overwhelming relief, she simply smirked, "Well, it's about damn time. Spying on them isn't nice, though. Especially because this camera automatically records."

"I know." The green boy grinned again, "Hey, I wasn't joking. Let's go get some food and leave the lovebirds alone; we can show the tape at our next party." He grabbed her hand and dragged her off, while on the screen Aqualad and Speedy continued to kiss, and from that day on, the Atlantean and the archer both had a strange fetish for sugar that they could not explain.


End file.
